Discovering Freedom
by agirlcalledTori
Summary: The new DADA Prof, has the female population of W.Britain at his fingertips. The newly single, divorced; drop, dead, gorgeous Malfoy Senior. Little did they know a witch has already caught his eye. Will he win her heart or will prejudices pull them apart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of these fantastic characters she's kindly shared with us and let us enjoy! I don't own a dime.

* * *

During the month of August the female population of Wizarding Britain went into a frenzy of looking their best, and constantly on the look-out, for the newly single, divorced; drop, dead, gorgeous, Malfoy Senior.

Now there's a chance that any woman between the ages of seventeen and fifty could win the heart of either of the Malfoy men and they have taken stalking to the next level. To the point where Lucius Malfoy, takes security with him whenever he has to venture out-doors, or to the Ministry of Magic.

That has not seemed to stop his 'fan-club' though. It has only seemed to challenge them even more. He stopped the security, when he realised it wasn't going to stop the women from following his every move, and alerting each other whenever he's in Diagon Alley.

He's almost looking forward to starting his new job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this coming September, where he will have power over the students and control, unlike now where he has to watch his back when he steps foot out doors.

Lucius wonders why Draco, his son doesn't have this problem. He remembers the answer to the question he asked Draco the night before when they ate dinner in Malfoy Manor's dining room. His son's answer didn't help him much.

'Why is it I get stalked by crazy witches and you don't?' He asked Draco whilst taking a sip of Elf made wine.

Draco smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk, which Lucius found himself wanting to hex off of his son's face.

'I see you are not enjoying the attention then father?' Draco replied amused.

Lucius shifted in his seat.

'Not to this extent. Every man loves the attention from a woman Draco. But not to the point of stalking someone's every move whenever they are out of the comforts of their own home or office at their work place.'

'It's obvious isn't it?' Draco said matter-of-factly.

Lucius just raised his eyebrow, unsure of where this was going. He didn't find it at all amusing, like Draco seemed too.

'Enlighten me.'

'Well. I'm sure you know of my reputation at Hogwarts and not so clean record.' He nodded, for his son to continue, he knew all about his son's reputation of 'Slytherin Sex God' having had complaints from fathers in the past.

'Well Father, now you are a single man; all woman within the age range of seventeen and fifty are going to try and win your attention, and favour in hopes of becoming the next Lady of the Manor now that mother is out of the picture.'

'So... this is like a game to them?'

'Exactly. Now there's no ring on your finger, or woman in the picture, the think they are in with a chance to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. So they are doing all they can to win your attention, your affection or favour in the hopes it could lead to something more.'

A look of amusement spread across his son's face, and he didn't find this amusing at all. He wasn't looking for another woman at the moment. Lucius knew he could have any woman he wanted, with a single glance in their direction, depending on the situation and who it is, but the women in his fan-club where all... not his type?

What was his type? Narcissa, and he was forced into the marriage they had, they weren't in a marriage of love; the marriage was created by their fathers to keep the purity of the Black and Malfoy family blood-line pure. They felt no attraction towards each-other, but learnt to respect the other over time. Draco was the only thing both of them were proud of that came out of their arranged marriage.

It had only just hit him that he never really had the freedom before to choose for himself. He had his life mapped out before he could even walk or talk. But now there wasn't his father or The Dark Lord around to control him, or make decisions for him.

He was free to spread his wings and branch out a little, perhaps step out of his comfort zone. Dare himself to do things he may not have done in the past. He's still Lucius Malfoy nothing will change that.

Lucius realised, the freedom he now had. He has his home back in his name and not taken over by the Dark Lord as a base. He has no one controlling him, plus no one would dare go against a Malfoy, unless they want to pay the price. He was still well respected within the Wizarding community, he's still feared and his place in society is still high up the food chain.

Draco watched as different expressions crossed his father's usually controlled facade and it scared the shits out of him. Especially when it came to the last one, he couldn't put his finger on it but the way his father's eyes held a certain glint in them, made him feel uneasy, and the famous Malfoy smirk, that formed on his lips, meant he was up to no good, or was thinking something that could mean 'Uh-oh'.

Lucius decided he was not going to let his 'fan club' get the better of him and push him into hiding, instead he was going to enjoy the attention he was getting before he's tied down at Hogwarts School, confined within the castle walls, with piles of paperwork to be marked by 'dunderheads' as his dear friend Severus Snape calls the Students of Hogwarts.

- Reviews please? x


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews :) I loved hearing from you :) and thank you for the alerts and favourites :)

Beautiful-Liar13: Yes this will have switched/mixed points of views. Sometimes a chapter will have, mixed, or just one point of view, depending on what's happening in the chapter :)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of these fantastic characters she's kindly shared with us and let us enjoy! I don't own a dime.

* * *

Chapter 2: Renewing The Old, Bringing In The New.

It has been a couple of day's since Lucius had the conversation with Draco, during dinner at Malfoy Manor. He now sat in his office, in the Ministry of Magic, drinking in the peace his office gives and relaxing every bone in his tense body, completely letting everything go.

His divorce with Narcissa had been a stressful ordeal, the war, restoring the Manor to its original place, and he had a week left of the Summer, and a week left at the Ministry of Magic. He accepted the job Dumbledore offered him because he felt Hogwarts will be less stressful, and more laid back than the Ministry's, constant demanding and on red-alert system.

He's not old, but he's not young either. He feels like he's going through an early mid-life thing, only just realising what he's missing, and missed out on; such as his newly found freedom, the fact he's wasted most of his life away, pleasing his father and serving the Dark Lord, by staying alive.

He never had a choice whether or not he wanted to have the life of a Death Eater, his grandfather was high in favour of the Dark Lord, and a good friend to his Lordship, during their Hogwarts days. As soon as his grandfather signed the dotted line in his seventh year, when the whole 'Death Eater' shit started, it was for life. Every Malfoy would have to be put to the test of loyalty.

Now he was free, free to spread his wings. He has the chance of a life, which he never had in the past, but now has no clue how to go about it, or what direction to turn at the crossroads he finds himself standing in the middle of.

Plus, there was a small matter of the whole Malfoy family secret and a certain blood trait, that runs through his very veins, and through generations of Malfoy's before him; and when you have children, the first child gains the curse that runs through their blood, so Draco has his curse.

He wonders what would happen if he ever had another child, he wonders if that child will have the curse as well, as he won't be having any more children with Narcissa. He wouldn't want another child with Narcissa, as harsh as that may sound.

Lucius inwardly wonders why he's thinking about children and the Malfoy family secret. Was it his time? Or, was it because Narcissa is no longer in the picture and he is a free man, free to find his own path in life and break out of black abyss he had created for a life.

He sighed and wondered if Draco was picking up on any strange emotions of feelings, he wouldn't normally feel, he's now of age and has no arranged marriage waiting for him just around the corner, he is free to spread his wings, and do as he pleases.

Lucius could have easily given Draco the life he had and was very surprised that the Dark Lord hadn't tied Draco down with an arranged marriage when he was at the height of his power, during the war. The one thing he and Narcissa both agreed on was that they didn't want this life for Draco, it wasn't fair and they didn't enjoy it, so they knew he wouldn't either.

The pure-blood society in this time was allot different to the time when their fathers were alive, and had full control over their children and family. There was arranged marriages, mistresses, balls, and house parties, where they showed off their wealth.

Maybe some of the old can be renewed. Start over, restore the old pure-blood society with new and old traits. The Malfoy family has the most influence and is well respected within, not just the pure-blood society, but outside of the pond too.

He could be a real big influence, in good and bad. But he's tired of warring, he's tired of fighting a lost cause, he wasn't to restore the pure-blood society to it's original forum, and bring in new blood, bring in new traits and start a new era. The Malfoy family are practically pure-blood Royalty.

Draco may be a little shit at times, but he's the way he is because of the environment he was brought up in. He's not as prejudice as people think he is though, and he does not have a strong hatred towards muggleborns or half-bloods.

They had to act they way the did, due to the Dark Lord and the dark times that surrounded them in the past. They had to act as if they hated the very ground mudbloods walked on; they had to follow certain orders and beliefs in order to just survive and avoid the wrath of the Dark Lord.

But as he keeps realising, with the freedom they now have, they can change the way the wizarding world views the pure-blood society, and bring back old traits and bring in some new, mix and match. He could host balls and allow the wizarding world to see how they live life, that they aren't just rich and have nice homes, and own nice things, but they are people too, they have feelings, believe it or not, and they are not as hostile as people believe the Pure-Blood society to be.

He has an image to uphold, but he also has the power to change how the world views them and his society.

The one thing that'll never change is the animosity between the Weasley and Malfoy family, the hatred runs too deeply there and he knows that, and he knows that there will be those who won't want to change things, there will be those that will be against what he's thinking of doing.

But it's worth a shot right? There's no harm in trying to prove to a larger audience that the pure-blood society isn't as dark and hostile as people think.

* * *

Authors Note: Hehe, next chapter Lucius shall be in for a surprise when he goes out with Draco to Diagon Alley to by his Hogwarts things.

Also, perhaps there will be similar confrontation like in the first or second book between the Malfoy's and Weasley's, when Lucius slipped Riddle's Diary into Ginny's cauldron!


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Authors Note: Things are about to get messy :)

- Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of these fantastic characters she's kindly shared with us and let us enjoy! I don't own a dime.

* * *

Lucius put his wand to his throat and cast an unspoken spell, which would allow his voice to be heard around the Manor.

'DRACO,' he said in a type of tone that meant he wasn't in the mood to be messed around. What's the saying... 'He woke up on the wrong side of bed?'

Lucius didn't know why he got up on the wrong side of bed, he's normally a morning person, up before Draco and used to be up before even Narcissa, when she was around. Maybe it was the pending trip to Diagon Alley, and dealing with his fan club, which he didn't want to do, no matter what he thought the other day on that topic.

He thought he'd love the attention from the Witches of the Wizarding world but this, what they were doing, was pissing him off, rather than boosting his ego. Even though he is a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't show emotions or pay any attention to those he or she thinks are beneath them, they still have feelings deep down.

He even spotted a red-head in the crowed of giggling idiots, once, and hoped-to-god that it wasn't a Weasley. He's probably had most of the single witches of Diagon Alley, try to gain his attention, since the delightful woman, Rita Skeeter, issued an interview about his divorce to Narcissa, before they'd even made it public, towards the end of July.

It still boggles his mind how she found out about his divorce, as anyone involved with that process, swore to an oath not to break any confidential information, including speaking of the Divorce before he and Narcissa announced it.

Draco had arrived in the entrance hall a few minuets ago and had been watching his father in silence; it wasn't often, in fact - hardly ever, you saw a Malfoy look out of place, with a deep thoughtful look on their faces. He knew the divorce was good for his parents, but at the same time, it was hard to watch his normally, stern, strict and emotionless father, in this state of mind. Hell, he didn't even know, that he'd arrived downstairs, yet; so he must be thinking real deeply about something.

Lucius blinked when he heard the clearing of a throat, and an uneasy looking Draco came into vision. He schooled his emotions and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened and headed straight for the drawing room fire-place with Draco on his heals.

Draco visibly relaxed again, seeing his father return to normal and the land of the living. They floo'd through to Borgin and Burkes, not even acknowledging Borgin; walked out of the shop and made their way up the famous Dark, down-town alley, dedicated to the Dark Arts, they reached the top and headed straight for Gringotts.

He'd got his Hogwarts letter last week, like always, but this year he wasn't very excited and didn't really want to return. However, with his father being the new DADA professor and his godfather the Potions professor, there was no way they'd let him miss his last and 'important' year.

He didn't find the NEWTS important any more, having been trained by regardless of Dark or Light, some of the best wizards of all time: The Dark Lord, his godfather and aunt, including his father and a few others he was not going to name. He's probably ahead of the rest of his year in Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Plus, he was rewarded with a Head Boy badge, which is another part of the reason he is returning. as He can't wait to put Potter in his place and wind Weasley to the point he's turning purple, due to his uncontrolled of his anger. All Draco has to say is 'mudblood' to Granger and the weasel turns as red as his hair.

'Draco, how much do you need for your Hogwarts stuff this year?' his father asked him when they reached the counter. Malfoy's do not need to go through the procedure of going underground, with a goblin on a cart, to get their gold.

'Two hundred galleons. I need new robes, and a new broom.' Lucius raised his eyebrow, he knew Draco didn't need a new broom.

'One hundred galleons, Draco, that's all, you don't need a new broom.'

Draco kept his expressionnatural.

'One hundred and fifty, galleons then. I still need cleaning equipment, I want my brooms in top shape this year as I want the Slytherin Quidditch team to win this year, as it'll be our last chance to beat the shitty Gryffindors. I do not wish to bebeaten by Potter again.'

'One hundred and twenty-five galleons, Draco, that's my final offer, take it or leave it.' This time Lucius watched his son's facial expression fall, Narcissa had spoilt the boy rotten with no value for money. True he to spoilt Draco, but only when it was his birthday or Christmas. Narcissa, on the other hand, could never say no. He'd already given Draco one hundred galleons for his Head Boy badge, the boy didn't need any more this summer or his head will swell with the size of his ego.

At least he, Lucius, respects his belongings, and knows money doesn't grow on trees. He had to work hard to get what he wanted, even though the Manor was his, when his father passed away, he still restored it, to his liking and added his tastes to it, to make it more his and not his fathers, before him.

He paid for allot of the things in his wing of the Manor and drawing room, dinning room and the East wing, of the manor, where Draco's room is located. He paid for it with the money he gained from the Ministry and other little businesses he owned in the past.

What Draco doesn't realise or know, is the value of money and learning to respect money. All he had to do was ask him or his mother, if he said no, he went to his mother and she said yes. That was a common argument and disagreement between him and Narcissa.

Now that she wasn't in the picture, Draco's going to have to live by his rules alone, whilst living under his roof and it's going to hit him a lot harder than he thinks. He's not a push over like Narcissa was and he doesn't give in that easily either.

'Fine!' Draco huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and glared at the counter, for not getting his own way.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son's sulkie expression, for not getting his own way. He turned to the goblin serving them and asked for two hundred galleons himself, earning an evil glare from Draco, Lucius just smirked, and said, 'When you earn money Draco, you can take out as much as you want out of your own pocket.'

'Very true, Mr. Malfoy,' the goblin agreed with him.

When they left Gringotts, Draco and Lucius made their way to an exclusive robes shop that not many people are aware of exists. To rub it in Draco's face a little more, Lucius bought the most expensive black-dress robes they had, as he needed some for Hogwarts this year, that cost him ninety galleons, in the softest of black materials.

Draco's cost him a small figure of twenty five galleons, as he needed to budget his money, where as Lucius could just go back to Gringotts, if he needed to.

Draco's sulkie mood lasted for most of the trip till they got to Flourish and Blotts. As Lucius entered the shop, a smell hit him; a powerful smell that made him grip hold of his cane to stay up straight. It took all his control to keep his expressionless facade up.

Draco noticed his father pause in the doorway of the shop, his hand tightened around his famous snake head, wand holder-cane. Draco leaned around his father to see what had caused such a reaction. But found nothing but a busy book-store. He glanced up at his father and decided to move around him, earning a glare, in return; at least he got him moving again.

Lucius' eyes scanned the book-store for the reason behind the smell. His heart was pounding in his chest at a million miles an hour. Draco had disappeared amongst the book-shelves the minute he got a chance to escape. Lucius' senses and body seemed to take on a mind of their own as his feet started moving without him realising it at first.

He still moved with the elegance and grace only a Malfoy can pull off, but to him, his body felt like it was almost floating in air. He had a feeling he knew what was happening, but refused to believe it till it actually happened. He cursed, the curse, for doing this to him now, and why did it trigger now? Again, was it because Narcissa was no longer in the picture and he was a free man? That was the only theory he could come up with.

Lucius rounded the corner, down the History isle, and right at the end, was a lone figure with her nose buried in a book. Lucius's body seemed to become excited, and the smell was even stronger as he got closer and closer to the woman.

He was almost close enough to touch her, when the woman looked up and her eyes locked with his, everything around him seemed to disappearand all he could see and hear was her, her breathing and see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he's ever seen in his entire life. His whole world seemed to freeze in time.

Lucius couldn't look away, even if he wanted to, which part of him did. He hated to admit it, but whatever was happening to him, scared him shitless. His whole body felt like there were thousands of needles pricking him all at once.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter rounded the corner, behind their best friend, to find her in a eye-lock with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

'What in Merlin's-Saggiest pants?' Ron blurted out, his eyes wide. But no one responded to his outburst. Ron was not very bright or intelligent, but Harry could feel some kind of magic in the air. It wasn't unpleasant,but it made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Ron went to step forwards, but some invisible force pushed him backwards till his back hit the wall.

'WHAT WAS THAT?' he yelled.

'Ron,' hissed Harry in warning, telling him to shut-up.

'No, Harry. What's he doing to her?' he whined.

'I don't know, but it's not just him, it's her to. Can't you feel it?' Harry asked.

'Feel what?'

'Never mind.' Ron huffed, and launched towards the pair before him and grabbedhold of Hermione's arm before anything could trigger what he was doing and yanked her away from Lucius Malfoy, of all people. Hermione gasped, and Lucius growled taking a menacing step forwards, towards the red head who had hold of her; but the annoying-boy-who-lived stopped him, with a hard, warning, confused look on his young face and wondered what had just transpired between his best friend and the Death Eater.

Harry knew Ron would just shrug it off and ignore what had just happened, he'd have a talk with Hermione about it when they are on their own, sometime.

Lucius stood there, watching her walk away, being stopped by a brat, of all people, who then turned and left also. He marched back the way he came after a few moments of collecting himself together, not liking this turn of events at all and not liking the Weasel one bit for taking her away from him.

He knows how that sounds, but at the same time, part of him knew, as much as he wasn't willing to believe it, that she was his and who knows what could of happened if Potter and Weasel hadn't disrupted, whatever was happening between him and her, he didn't even know her name. He only had a vision of her pretty eyes, and face.

As he made his way into the main entrance of the shop, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed his fan club had caught up with him.

Great, he thought, with an eye roll.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please? Reviews = Fast updates :) I'm almost done with Part 2 :)


End file.
